


Baby Please Come Home

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During winter break, the boys go back to their homes and Seungkwan flies back to Jeju. He’s a bit sad to be far away from them, especially Hansol, but perhaps a Christmas miracle shall happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Please Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic for the [17library](http://17library.tumblr.com) Christmas fic project!

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Hansol asked, doing a last minute check of the list he had written out a few weeks ago.  
  
“Has anybody seen my Soul Eater beanie?” Jisoo cried out as he scurried around the shared dorm, everyone saying they haven’t seen his anime styled headwear.  
  
Seungkwan looked up from his phone and smiled with a nod. I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”  
  
“Are you positive?” Hansol asked again. “I can just leave tomorrow with hyung so we can keep you company.”  
  
“Yah! Jisoo hyung! I think Soonyoung hyung is hiding it in Wonwoo hyung’s beanie stash!” Chan screamed as he was zipping up his luggage and closing his backpack, adding last minute presents he had forgotten to pack.  
  
“Soonyoung, why’d you touch my babies?” Wonwoo frowned to himself as he was packing up his toiletry bag, making sure to grab the toothpaste before anyone else was able to.  
  
“Because Jisoo hyung doesn’t suit beanies like you!” Soonyoung patted his friend’s back as they snickered and Jisoo came out of one of the bedrooms, beanie comfortably covering his hair, pouting at his younger friends who kept snickering and giving Jisoo a thumb’s up.  
  
“Really, Hansol, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry,” Seungkwan gave his friend another smile, this time showing his teeth. He looked back at his phone as he was catching up on his drama that he was two weeks behind on.  
  
“Yah! What’s taking you guys so long!” Jihoon groaned, rolling his eyes, as he checked the time on his phone again. “We’re going to be late!”  
  
Seungcheol shook his head and patted his shorter friend’s shoulder. “Hey, relax. We have plenty of time!” He looks over as he watches his younger friends run around like lost ants and he lets out a small chuckle. “I haven’t seen everyone this excited since we were treated out to that barbecue buffet.”  
  
Jihoon frowned. “Hyung, it takes an hour to get to the airport and we still have to go through check-in, security, and we have to–” he let out a surprised yelp as Mingyu patted his back, backpack on his back and luggage in his right hand.  
  
“You’re stressing out too much,” Seungcheol patted his back. Jihoon looked up, seeing his two taller friends tower over him and he shook his head and sighed in defeat.  
  
“Really, please.. I don’t want you to miss your flight,” Seungkwan smiled.  
  
Hansol frowns. “Okay.” He slings his backpack over his shoulder and fixes his snapback, the one Sophia sent him this year for his birthday, and smiled at his friend. Seungkwan was focused on his phone when he gasped as he felt two arms wrap around his middle and a head lean against his shoulder. His body stiffened as he turned his head to see Hansol engulfing him. “I’ll call you when we land, okay?” he smiled.  
  
Seungkwan was still frozen as he felt the arms unwrap him, as if he was a young child who lost his blanket, and he slowly nodded silently. Jisoo yelped when Hansol smacked his bottom, telling him he was ready. Jeonghan, Soonyoung, Seokmin, and Mingyu headed out first, seeing that they didn’t have to travel that far to get home. Chan waved farewell to Seungkwan as Wonwoo helped him carry his bags and the two left with Seungcheol and Wonwoo. Junhui and Minghao left earlier that morning since they had two flights to go back to China. Jisoo and Hansol were going to Changwon, where Hansol’s family was for vacation, as Jisoo’s parents were flying in for the holidays.  
  
Hansol was the last one out of the dorm and he gave a sad, sorrowful smile to his best friend as he closed the door behind him. Seungkwan looked at the door before locking his phone and sliding down on the couch, sighing to himself.

  
  
Looking out the window, he saw snow dust begin to fall from the overcast of white clouds. It wasn’t his first time staying at the dorm of his twelve other friends by himself, but it sure felt lonelier than before. The tips of his fingers gently pressed against the window as he looked at the view they had of the streets. There were a few cars that passed by, but for the most part, the roads were empty, the only thing filling were the frozen crystals that began to gather on the gravel.  
  
Seungkwan’s flight was delayed a day later, meaning that he couldn’t fly to Jeju-do at the same time as the others. He didn’t mind, of course, either way he was going to be in his mother’s arms at the end, but being alone in the dorm was hard. Especially without Hansol.  
  
He wasn’t sure how it came to be, but along the lines of always falling asleep next to each other after practice, showing various forms of skinship to him even though Hansol claims not to like affectionate touching, and having heart to heart conversations on the practice room floor at three in the morning, Seungkwan felt different with Hansol.  
  
And it wasn’t different in a bad way. Not at all. It was different in a good way. A very good way. A great way. But it wasn’t familiar to Seungkwan, so he spent countless nights tossing and turning with his blanket as he looked at Hansol knocked out next to him debating, fighting, with himself in his head. He came to terms with himself though, after many sleepless nights.  
  
Hansol was special to him.  
  
The other members were, of course, special to him and always had a place in Seungkwan’s heart. But Hansol was, again, a different kind of special. The type that makes you feel your stomach contain butterflies, makes you stay up at night smiling, makes you lose your train of thought when you blankly gaze out the window on bus rides.  
  
They’ve always been close, but Seungkwan felt that they’ve been growing even closer nowadays. It might be his hormones raging and his face growing warmer, but Seungkwan and Hansol were smiling and giggling more together.  
  
The fact that he was going to fly hours away from him, not to mention even further away since both of their destinations were far apart from the starting point, tugged on Seungkwan’s heartstrings in a sad way.

  
  
Seungkwan gathered all the blankets and pillows he could that night and began to fixed the sofa as he received multiple texts from the members they were at their destinations for the holidays. He smiled, but it wasn’t a full smile as Hansol hasn’t texted him yet. It was odd since even Jisoo texted him and he was in the same place as Hansol.  
  
Maybe he forgot, Seungkwan thought. Yeah, he’ll probably text him any minute afterwards. But Seungkwan’s thoughts began to wander, talking himself to believe that Hansol probably just doesn’t think of Seungkwan the way he thought of him.  
  
He wrapped his body in the blanket as a burrito. Soonyoung taught him to curl up this way for maximum warmth during the cold nights. His eyes began to droop when he heard his phone vibrate. The piercing bright light shocked him but not as much as when he saw that Hansol was calling him.  
  
Seungkwan sprang up, fixing himself as if he were about to see Hansol in person. With a deep breath, he pressed the green button. “H-hello?”  
  
“Hey, sorry. My phone died on our way to the hotel,” Hansol apologized with a snicker.”  
  
“T-That’s fine!” he smiled shyly to himself, leaning back in the couch. “How was the flight? You took dramamine right? You get motion sickness real easily..”  
  
Hansol coughed. “Y-Yah!” Seungkwan chuckled, knowing Hansol’s ears were probably red. “Jisoo hyung made me take them before we boarded. The flight was okay, but my shoulder hurts because Jisoo hyung slept on it.”  
  
The two laughed, talking for what seemed to be ages which was only a little under two hours in reality. Hansol hung up first, his parents wanting him to sleep early as they had a busy family-bonding day ahead of themselves. Putting his phone down, Seungkwan plugged it back into the charger and placed his hand on his heart, noticing how awfully fast it was beating. He whined to himself. “It was just a phone call..” he told himself.  
  
But it was one with Hansol. That made it all the more special to Seungkwan.

  
  
His alarm went off at around five in the morning, but Seungkwan was already wide awake before then, all packed and making sure that everything was in check with a list that he made with Hansol as they planned out their vacations together.  
  
He was ahead of schedule, which was good considering that security always took so long even during the hours before the sun rose. Truthfully, he wasn’t able to sleep. He was up all night thinking. About Hansol. Again. As per usual.  
  
Prior to heading downstairs, he called a taxi ahead of time. Once he arrived outside of the building, it was already waiting for him. He hopped in, telling the driver the airport and the terminal. Leaning back, he was typing out his morning text to Hansol, pausing, realizing that he might be sleeping and struggling to hit the send button.  
  
After much debate with himself, he grunted and pressed send and quickly locked his phone, getting out of the taxi, paying the driver, and walking into the airport.  
  
Security went much faster than he thought, and his flight was earlier than usual as well. Seungkwan had a feeling that everything just wanted him to leave and head home quicker than he expected.  
  
Boarding the flight, he imagined the guys with him. Mingyu would keep holding Jihoon’s passport high above his head, the shorter one pouting and threatening the taller, younger one as Seungcheol dozed off on Jeonghan’s shoulder who kept trying to push him off. Jisoo would be on Jeonghan’s other side, probably texting his mother that they’re all about to board. Junhui and Minghao usually talked to each other in Mandarin, Chan right behind trying to comprehend what is being said. Wonwoo, Soonyoung, and Seokmin would be giggling either making stupid jokes with each other or random bets as to what would happen on the plan. As for Hansol and Seungkwan, they would just be standing in line together, Seungkwan patting Hansol’s back as Hansol was always worried about his motion sickness.  
  
Seungkwan takes his boarding ticket back as he loads onto the plane and sits in his seat. Looking out the window he remembered his first flight with all twelve friends to Japan. He was sitting back, holding Hansol’s wrist as his friend closed his eyes with a frightened expression on his face. Seungkwan sensed the uneasiness, which was why he tried his best to calm him down.  
  
Hansol eventually adapted to the flight and the two began to talk. Seungkwan distracted Hansol’s worried thoughts by talking about his hometown in Jeju.

  
  
_“Maybe one day,” Hansol smiled, leaning back in his seat, “I’ll go with you. You can show me everything.”_  
  
_Seungkwan smiled. “I hope you can soon.”_

  
  
He shook himself out of his daze as he realized the plane had landed on his home island already. An hour and five minutes certainly wasn’t enough time for Seungkwan to fully engulf himself in his thoughts about Hansol.  
  
Leaving the plane, he headed down to baggage claim to grab his luggage before looking around for his mother. At the sight of her in the sweater he bought her last year for the holidays, he practically dropped all of his belongings just to run up to his mother and immerse himself in her loving arms. She gave him a tight squeeze, securely wrapping her arms around her precious son. They stayed like that for a moment before pulling back, his mother fixing his hair and him smiling as he walked back to get his luggage.  
  
They were driving on their way back to the house, his mother making small talk, asking about the others, the practices, the work, if he was eating enough, sleeping enough, resting enough. He whined at the questions, making her laugh.  
  
“And how’s Hansol?” she asked as she turned the corner.  
  
Seungkwan looked up from his phone, blinking before his eyes widened. “H-Hansol?”  
  
His mother nodded. “Yeah, the one who’s around the same age as you.. how is he?”  
  
He rubbed his nose and quickly locked his phone, hiding the fact that he was just texting Hansol. “Uh.. he’s alright.” he scratched his neck and turned to look out the window, not realizing that his mother turned to him and smiled knowingly.  
  
They arrived back at the house, his father picking up other ingredients for tonight’s dinner before heading home from work. He brought his belongings to his room and fell onto his bed with a loud sigh. He missed home. He missed his mother and father. He lifted his head up and pouted. He missed Hansol most of all.

  
  
The first time he arrived in Seoul, he wanted to cry. So far away from the woman who tended, nurtured, and raised him was tough, especially since they were close. He first met Hansol during his first day training, the two sharing the same birth year connected them quickly. They clicked instantly, Hansol already inviting Seungkwan to meet his family in Hongdae.  
  
At a glance, they were a different family, but not all that different from Seungkwan’s own family. They welcomed him with open arms, as if he had known them all his life. And Seungkwan felt that he had a small family away from home.  
  
He began unpacking his clothes and looked around his room. It was much bigger than the bedrooms that he shared with his friends, probably because there was only one bed as opposed to a couple of bunk beds crowding the room.  
  
Moving into the dorm was difficult as well as he was used to having a room to himself. Sharing a room, as well as a bathroom, kitchen, and various daily necessities was a huge step for Seungkwan. He remembered the first week was difficult as he slept outside in the living room on the floor on top of sprawled out blankets. Hansol joined him though, claiming that he liked sleeping in open spaces compared to the crowded bedroom. And from that moment on, the living room was their self-claimed territory during their sleeping hours.

  
  
Seungkwan was lost in his thoughts that his mother had to knock on his bedroom door and poke her head in. “I called you a thousand times already,” she giggled as her son turned around and blushed. “Dad’s here and the food’s ready. Wash up and get dressed. We’re taking a family photo as well!”  
  
Dress up? They usually never dress up, especially when it came to dinners. But no matter, Seungkwan was an obedient child and picked out a nice, maroon sweater vest that his mother had packed in his suitcase from his last visit.  
  
He came downstairs and looked at how much food his mother had prepared. This was way more than what three people could eat in one whole sitting. “Mom.. you really outdid yourself,” he forced out a laugh as he walked into the dining room. He saw his dad who was holding the camcorder, as he always did when Seungkwan came back, and scurried up to him to give him a hug before going back to his mom, awaiting a reply.  
  
She smiled at him. “Oh, did I forget to tell you? We’re having guests!”          
  
Seungkwan whined to himself. “Did you invite Uncle Jaehyung again? He always eats all of the kimchi!”  
  
With a soft laugh, she patted her son’s cheek before kissing it and shaking her head. “It’s his favourite side dish! And, no, we have other guests coming over.” Just then, there was a knock at the door, his mother putting her hands together and clapping excitedly. “Oh! That must be them now. Sweetie, could you get the door for me please?”  
  
Before he could reply, his mother dashed back into the dining room as Seungkwan heard the knock again. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, walking towards the door. As he opened the door, he was greeted by a little girl and he stood there, frozen.  
  
“S-Sophia?” he mouthed. She waved at him and gave him a warm hug before running into the house. His eyes followed her as she went to his mom to give her a hug. If Sophia was here, that could only mean one thing. He slowly turned his head and yelped when he saw Hansol standing right in front of him, laughing when Seungkwan squatted on the floor from shock.  
  
“Hello to you too,” Hansol replied as he crouched down and his parents came in to greet Seungkwan’s parents.  
  
Seungkwan’s cheeks were rosy and warm as he made eye contact with Hansol. “I thought you were–”  
  
“–going to Changwon?” he asked. “Jisoo went there, but I went to visit my parents in Jeju.” He helped Seungkwan back up and patted his back. “We actually planned this with your parents ahead of time.” Seungkwan blinked, still in shock, and turned to his parents, his mother smiling widely and waving as his father made the same gesture, recording the whole thing.  
  
Seungkwan pouted at them and turned back to Hansol. They stood there, smiling at each other, before Seungkwan sprung up and pulled Hansol close to him, arms wrapped around his friend tightly, rocking him side to side. “I missed you,” he confessed. Hansol let out a quiet chortle, wrapping his arms around Seungkwan. The Jeju boy felt his heart race at their affection, but he could have sworn that he felt Hansol’s heart beat just as fast, if not faster.

  
  
Not to Seungkwan’s knowledge, apparently all the other members knew about Hansol’s Jeju vacation plans. Or that’s what they told him in their large group skype conversation after Hansol and Seungkwan’s families ate dinner together. All of them shared the events that happened when they came home and everything that they’ve been up to. Junhui and Minghao were the first to log off as one of their family members asked them to show off their dancing moves Jisoo followed soon after as the wi-fi in the ski resort he was staying at had limited connection. The others began to log off one by one until Seungkwan and Hansol were left looking at a white chatroom before facing each other.  
  
“Oh, hey, I almost forgot,” Hansol smiled as he hopped off of Seungkwan’s bed and walked over to his backpack. Seungkwan sat up and watched his friend dig through before grabbing something and hiding it behind his back. Hansol sat next to Seungkwan and revealed a small, robin egg blue box that he set on his lap. Seungkwan blinked down at the box as Hansol eagerly watched his friend. “Well… aren’t you going to open it?”  
  
Seungkwan kept staring at the box before looking up at Hansol. His cheeks grew red as he took a deep breath and grabbed the small, egg white ribbon on top of the box and placed it on top of Hansol’s curly locks. “You’re the present I wanted most.”


End file.
